


Loss

by tibby27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Choose Your Own Pairing - Freeform, Consequences, Drabble, Gen, Kanima, Kanima Venom, S5E3, Spoilers, Stiles-centric, Whump, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibby27/pseuds/tibby27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the gifset by effingstiles but particularly the commentary on it by andavs, which highlights that this would be the fourth time Stiles has been paralyzed by Kanima venom and positing whether there would be long-term effects because of this.<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

It happens so sporadically, he doesn’t notice it at first, the strange, almost ghost-like feeling he sometimes gets when touching things.

Then he burns his fingers badly whilst cooking one night, and doesn’t immediately realise what’s happened til he sees the blisters forming on his fingertips as he sits down to eat. He drops a coffee cup two days later because he can’t tell if he’s got a proper grip on it.

He’s always been clumsy, so it takes a while before anyone realises that this is something different, this is something else.

It’s the kiss that does it. It’s like he’s not in his own body, like he’s watching it happen to someone else, and it’s beyond terrifying to feel that way again. Like his body is not his own. He has a vague notion that there are lips pressed to his, that a hand gently touches his face to cradle it, but he can’t actually feel it.

_**He can’t feel it** _


End file.
